


感冒

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: Brett已經三天沒有搭理Eddy了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 26





	感冒

他們已經很久很久沒有吵過架了。  
嚴格來說，這次的爭執也並不能被稱作吵架，只不過是誰都不願意讓步而出現的冷戰。

當晚Eddy抱著枕頭想搬到客房過夜，卻發現Brett早就先一步進去了——客房裡沒有安裝暖氣，而Brett又特別怕冷，Eddy不曉得他究竟是在賭氣還是不想和自己同床共枕，只得拿了兩床被子整齊疊好擺在客房門口，然後回到主臥睡覺。

三天過去了，Brett還是不願意回到主臥，就和Eddy不願意妥協一樣。半個月前Brett收到了來自另一知名樂團的挖角邀約，卻因為必須長期移居國外、放不下Eddy而遲遲下不了決心。Eddy氣得大喊大不了他辭職，然後考去和他一樣的樂團；Brett覺得他瘋了，吼回去問他你胡鬧什麼？

三天了，Eddy覺得有必要和Brett好好聊一聊。  
他在傍晚敲開客房的門，Brett幾乎在裡頭待了一整天，也沒有任何動靜。  
Eddy：「我們談談好嗎？」  
Brett沒有理他。

Eddy嘆氣，坐到床邊：「聽著，Brett，我不希望我是你職業生涯中的絆腳石。我曉得我們一直待在一起，我也對分開感到很焦慮，但距離不會是問題，你明白嗎？我不是逼你非要跳槽不可，只是我不能接受你是因為我而拒絕。」

Brett輕輕動了一下，厚羽絨被發出細微的摩擦聲，但被窩裡的人卻還是不發一語。Eddy有點難過，心裡隱隱作痛，Brett何曾對他如此冷淡過？他的聲音染上哭腔，伸手貼上Brett的肩膀：「抱歉，我再也不吼你了，別這樣。」

Brett沒有反應。Eddy開始後悔和他吵架了，托著他的肩膀把他翻過身，手貼上他的臉⋯⋯怎麼這麼燙？

Eddy：「Brett，醒醒⋯⋯你能聽見我的聲音嗎？」  
Brett滿臉病態的潮紅，呼吸很微弱，胸口起伏的頻率也並不正常。Eddy嚇得趕緊給他包了兩件厚外套然後將他抱回主臥，時間很晚了，這個時候開車去醫院也不會有門診；Eddy找來退燒藥餵Brett吃下，看Brett病得暈乎乎的窩在自己懷裡、臉貼著他的頸窩，因為冷而細細發抖，嘴裡卻還在不停嘟囔著「對不起」和「Eddy」兩個詞⋯⋯Eddy只感覺腸子悔得都要青了，如果他不那麼強硬、不和Brett冷戰，他的Brett就不會跑到客房，也不會縮在這難受地咳嗽了。

「Eddy⋯⋯」  
「嗯？我在，怎麼了？」  
「我不想出國。」  
「不想去就別去了，我沒有權力干涉你，一切決定權都在你自己身上，好嗎？對不起，我再也不會那樣了。」  
Brett抱著他搖搖頭，把頭髮蹭得亂七八糟。

「我發燒不是你的錯。」  
Eddy看他連說話都吃力，心疼得想揍自己一拳：「以後再怎麼吵架都不要這樣了⋯⋯不對，以後再也不要吵架了。」  
Brett睜開眼，用一種很奇怪的表情看著他——Eddy猜他應該是在瞪自己——他說：「我沒有跟你吵架，我是在捍衛我的主張。」  
Eddy：「好，你說的都對⋯⋯把這杯熱水喝掉，明天起來我帶你去醫院。」  
Brett沒有反抗，乖乖地喝完水，被Eddy抱著進入夢鄉，三天來第一次睡了個好覺。

他確實離不開Eddy。

Fin.  
2020.01.18


End file.
